Shattered Lives & Broken Dreams
by naturelle
Summary: Someone new joins Brotherhood. Takes place after X2. *i'm hopeless at summaries* Leaning towards a OC/Pyro/Rogue story.
1. Prologue

****

Shattered Lives & Broken Dreams

By: Nat

A/N: Ok, first of all, this is my first fanfic that I've written so please bear with me. I'm not a very good writer but I'll try my best. Also, this takes place after X2. I'm not very familiar with X Men and may make mistakes sometimes. I'll try to portray the characters as well as I can…how's that sound? Anyway, this story basically is what happens when my OC joins brotherhood. Another thing, whenever I write in the 'I' form, it's my OC's POV. I have taken some ideas from 'The Crow' and 'Daredevil' too.

Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters but I do own some made ups that you'll read about along the way, especially Sandra a.k.a. Paradox. She's one of the main characters.

****

" I believe there's a place where the restless souls wander. Burdened by the weight of their own sadness, they cannot enter Heaven…And so they wait, trapped between our world and the next, endlessly searching for a way to rid themselves of their pain – in the hopes that somehow, someday they will be reunited with the ones they love."

~The Crow: City of Angels~

It is only at night now that I have the strength to wander. Besides, I couldn't sleep anyway, judging how bad my dreams got. You could say that I was practically suffering from insomnia.

Rising quietly, I pull a sweater over my pajamas and slip my feet into a pair of running sneakers. The height of them and the curve of the soles, which roll me forward like a boat, lifted by the waves, reminded me of something that I'd been struggling to forget for a long time now, but to no avail.

Passing through my bare apartment, with its few and tacky furniture, it was the umpteenth time that I had felt that it was in a really deplorable state. 

It is drizzling lightly when I jog towards a familiar place – a place that I usually went when I was in a melancholy mood. It is a deserted construction site, but more like a place which was once used for mining – now abandoned; like a piece of derelict land.

I gingerly climb the flimsy metal structure, which stood in the middle of the site, still surprised by the strength of my thin limbs. It's funny, because I bore this thing, this curse or power – as others say, since I was young.

Reaching a favourable spot on the structure, where my shoulder-length ebony hair flapped in the breeze, I sat down. Then, I crossed my arms on my chest and grasped my shoulders. They felt like the skulls of birds.

As I sat, I thought about the same thing I would always think about whenever I came here. It was haunting me over and over again, in my dreams and in my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I'd try, but it was useless.

Smelling the familiar scent in the wind and feeling that similar moan in my blood, I remembered it again – the place where I was born, that terrible place that I'd never return to, not even for the world. I had come to New York in hopes of starting anew, and now, here I was, remembering the past. It was ironic, but then again, it has always been, and that was why I named myself 'Paradox.'


	2. Reflections

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, it's really encouraging. Hopefully, my story won't get worse as time goes on. Hehe. So anyway, in this chapter, it'll just be on Sandra and her reflections again…hope I'm not boring u guys with her. I promise later, that there will be parts with Pyro and Rogue in it. Ok, I better continue with the story. Oh, and Demoness Yasha, I did read your story. Keep it up!

****

" If Death is your lover, you don't have to be afraid that he will ever leave you." 

~Echo~

__

Her name was Sandra. There was nothing special about her. She was just some skatepunk street kid at that time and her life was about as empty as you could get.

Most of the time, she was living in a stairwell, sleeping on cardboard boxes. Her face pale and sickly, her hair dark and stringy. A junkie, just surviving from day to day. Skinny, hopeless and sad. The poor little thing. She had absolutely nothing. Just a beaded purple bag with a happy face sewn on it. Nothing in it, not a damn thing, but she held on to that bag like it was her last chance at life.

A young man, probably in his early twenties, walked along the dark alley where Sandra crouched in a corner, hugging herself tightly and shaking like Jell-O. The glassine envelopes and a syringe or a needle lay at her feet. As amazing as how great the drugs made you feel, it didn't last forever, and it certainly wasn't free.

"Nice place you got here," the man said sarcastically.

Sandra shivered again and said something inaudible to the man. "What did you say?" he asked.

"No place else to go," she whispered in a sandpaper voice. She was like a lost soul trying to survive on the streets.

"Got a name?" he asked again.

"Sandra. So what?"

This time the man smiled at her. "So, Sandra, how does some hot chocolate sound? With real sugar. I have some at my place. White powder that won't kill ya. Or maybe some food?"

The girl's eyes narrowed as she tried to tough it out, but she only shivered again and whimpered continuously. "What do you want?" She didn't trust him, not yet. Why should she anyway? Look what the city had done to her. The place where she lived was vicious and mean. Evil possessed its soul, and denying it did not change it. She kept telling herself she liked it but it was all a big fat lie. 

The man tilted his head slightly – a habit, and said, "Nothing, Sandra. I don't want a thing. You just…well, I guess I just want to help you."

She scoffed and looked at him for a long time. She seemed apprehensive, like a dog that wanted a piece of meat but feared to be touched by the person who offered it. At last, she gave a reluctant nod.

The man took her hand and led her out of the alley into another street. From a rooftop nearby, the eyes of the Crow watched them go and its feathers did not move in the light breeze.

****

" If two people really love each other, nothing can keep them apart. Nothing." 

~The Crow:City of Angels~

The man who saved me was Alex. He had a wife, Chantal. They were the perfect couple. Young and in love. They played in a rock band and would often take me up to their apartment, which was a loft – safe and cosy, smelling of lavender. They'd feed me, talk to me and well, basically look after me. I could crash at their place anytime I wanted.

I had a home of my own though, but it was no use staying there anyway. I didn't have much of a family, only Diane, my mother. She was the classic substance abuser and was often too fucked up to care for me. Always, hanging out and sleeping with a variety of scum.

Alex was a normal human being, nothing special or extraordinary about him. Chantal, on the other hand, was a mutant, like me – just that at that time, my powers hadn't evolved yet. It astonished me that despite their huge differences, they had learnt to accept each other. Again, love surpassed all boundaries. I was exposed to mutant racism a lot, but this, this made me feel that maybe there was some hope that mutants and humans could live in harmony.

Unfortunately, their happiness did not last. There was this guy, the local crime boss in that area. He had them killed. He had suspected Chantal of being a mutant, but mostly, it was because it was Devil's night, the night before Halloween, and his men under him, went on a killing spree for fun. A tradition they passed on and celebrated annually. They were pretty much crazy and set fires all over the city. It just so happened that they had picked the room no. 13 in the block where Alex and Chantal lived. Those bastards killed them.

I was there with them during the whole entire scenario. I was shot twice and I passed out but survived the wounds. They shot Alex in the head and threw him out of the window. They raped Chantal before killing her too. It wasn't fair, I shouldn't have been the one who survived. I should have died there, I was such a piece of trash. Alex and Chantal deserved better. It broke my heart.

But then, Alex came back. He loved Chantal so much that his pain and sorrow were too much to bear that Death decided to give him another chance. The Crow brought him back from the grave to allow him to set things right. He killed them all. That was the only way he could rest, the only way he could be with Chantal.

It's so weird that I have almost the same powers as Alex had when he was brought back to life. I had the agility, the speed, the strength, etc. But I needed sleep and food while he didn't. It just happened all of a sudden. I couldn't feel pain. When I injured myself, the wounds just closed up. The only thing different was that the Crow brought Alex back but I didn't need a Crow, I was it – I was the Crow.


	3. Close

A/N: Hi once again! I won't be updating much this week, but I'll catch up over the weekend, I've got tons of tests!!! Oh, and if you must know, my feet are covered with blisters cause I ran rounds yesterday and my shoes were too small, plus I had dance today, which made it even worse. Anyway, back to the story. Ok, so this chapter is what Pyro is thinking about and what my OC is doing in the next part. Yeah, and it has some Ryro in it. I've tried to portray his character as best as I can. Oh, and I hope the whole mall scene in the next chapter which I will post later on won't be too crappy…but I'll make up for it in the later chapters, ok?

****

" I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under…" 

~Evanescence~

Pyro lay awake on his bed. He couldn't sleep, no, not tonight. _Click. Click. Click. _He fiddled with his lighter. When he left Xavier's, he never knew it would be this bad. That he would feel miserable because he missed his friends, Bobby and Rogue, especially Rogue.

Everyone knew he had the hots for her, but Bobby made the first move and nailed it straight away. Bobby got the girl instead. Still, knowing him, Pyro did flirt with her and she seemed to enjoy it. He stopped when he realised the consequences of his relationship with Bobby if he was found out. Bobby was his best friend, he didn't want to threaten that.

'Oh fuck,' he thought. He was beginning to get quite annoyed with himself for complaining like a whiny bitch. He should be enjoying himself, having the time of his life, since this was what he always wanted – to be free from school rules, to do whatever he liked, and that included showing off and using his powers freely. He didn't believe in what Xavier believed in anyway. Who would? Mutants and humans living together peacefully. What bullshit! That would never happen. It was all a dream baby, a beautiful dream but not real.

He didn't give a shit about humans anyway. Because, really, who has the power? Have the tables been turned? Why the hell did Xavier care about them? They were the ones who caused all the suffering and hardship. In a way, they were responsible for Jean Gray's death. Stryker deserved what he got. Him and his goddamn experiments. He was the animal and the real freak, not Wolverine.

He rolled restlessly on his bed. He just didn't care. Not even for his parents. They abandoned him, left him here in this foreign country to fend for himself. He remembered it all, every tear shed, every insult, and tattooed it in his mind. He knew how it was like to live on the streets, eat from trash bins, be treated like dirt by those racists calling him an Aussie freak.

__

Click. His lighter was snapped open and he held the ball of fire in his hand. He moved his fingers like a magician and laughed. He loved the way the fire flickered and danced in his hand, casting eerie shadows against the walls of his room. The sweet warmth and passion. He wished his whole life that he could be it – the fire, then he would be satisfied. Beautiful to watch, but dangerous to touch.

His eyes glowed as he smiled. Perhaps he did make the right decision afterall. He should be happy with Magneto and Mystique and want nothing else. But in his heart, he wanted something more, and it was to be loved by someone. His heart cried out for Rogue.

****

" You're falling back to me

You're a star that I can see

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

You're falling out of reach

Defying gravity

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there…"

~Our Lady Peace~

The next morning, after I had done my rounds around Central Park, did about a thousand push-ups and sit-ups, not forgetting other types of strenuous exercises, I returned to my shabby old apartment to have coffee. It was a daily routine for me to do this, and I could never snap out of it.

All of the exercises were quite effortless actually, due to my stamina. I felt that maybe by doing this, it would not only build up my muscles and increase my fitness, but also, it was sort of like my penance and I had to do this to prepare for something.

Even though Alex and Chantal converted me to become a Catholic, I wasn't behaving like one recently. I never went for mass, never said my prayers, well, basically, I never did a good deed or anything like that. Maybe I had lost faith because my two guardians were gone or something like that.

I decided to go to the mall today and skip work. I have nothing to say about my work, just that it's a nightmare. I was probably going to get fired anyway by that bull-dog faced manager who looked as though he was about to explode whenever he saw me and since he was a miser, I didn't keep my hopes up in receiving my paycheck that month.

What could I do at the mall? I couldn't afford almost anything there. Window shopping or shoplifting were the only other options. Well, anything beats going back to work in that dingy place with that spastic retarded boss whose angry words bounced right off me because they were unintelligent. I could compare his words to the distinctive smell of the ocean on the outskirts of where I grew up. It was strong, a mixture of salt spray, gas fumes and dead fish. It made me gag.

Bright colours filled ever clothes store in the mall. Rarely, would you see one which had dull coloured clothes. I wasn't used to all of this. Besides, my wardrobe was totally filled with black, dramatic, dark kind of clothing. I could have passed off as a gothic punk. These bright colours were piercing to my eyes and made me dizzy. I decided to check out the cd shop instead. Little did I know what I'd find there that would change my life forever.


	4. Meeting

A/N: Thanks for all the encouragement! Ok, now that I know that my portrayal of John is quite alright (since most of you said so), I hope I can maintain that position. Also, I have to get the other characters right too. Anyway, this chapter is on what happens in the mall…this is the part where I said earlier on that I hope it won't be too crappy but I'll make up for it later on, 'k? Oh, my blisters are still there and they hurt like hell…hehe. And if want to know what music my dance is to…well, it's by Michalis Nikoloudis, entitled, Déjà vu and it's really nice…oops! I'm going totally off point. Sorry about that. 

****

" We are, we are all innocent…" 

~Our Lady Peace~

Since there wasn't anything Magneto wanted Pyro to do that day, he took this chance to head to the mall to have some fun, maybe stir up some trouble here and there. It was always so rewarding to see himself or hear his name being mentioned on the media. Magneto disliked it of course, but you couldn't stop Pyro from doing what he wanted.

When he reached his destination, he noticed a lot of commotion going on, particularly outside the cd shop. Out of curiosity, he moved towards the crowd. He got a better view there.

He spotted a girl being handcuffed by the police. Apparently, she had been arrested for shoplifting. His eyes widened when she broke the handcuffs and landed with perfect kicks on the policemen who were flung against the wall mercilessly.

When the policemen started shooting at her, she did not die. Instead, the wounds healed instantly and she moved towards them slowly like a zombie. She dressed the part too. Her body was skinny and she wore black. Her face looked like a ghost, ghastly and pale. Furthermore, she had that creepy little grin as she closed in on those terrified policemen.

" Do not," she grabbed one of the policemen by the collar and yanked away his gun. " Mess with me."

A sly grin appeared on her face. " Boo," she said with a mischievous laugh. Even so, all of them turned and ran. She picked up her bag filled with stolen cds and walked away gracefully from the scene. Nobody dared to stop her and nobody wanted to mess with her. They had all seen what she could do.

Outside, police cars filed up neatly in a row, surrounding the building. Pyro rushed out, he didn't want to miss the excitement. Of course, he couldn't leave this place if he hadn't shown that girl what he could do. He was a god among insects. He was Pyro.

He stood beside her and took it all in. He had experienced an incident like this before. The girl looked at him in surprise. He just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

" Look kids, we don't wanna hurt you. Just do as we say and get down," two policemen near them trembling in fear said nervously. Their guns aimed shakily at Pyro's and the girl's forehead.

__

Click. Click. Click. He was snapping his lighter open-shut again. Finally, he looked up, " One thing though, I don't like following orders, especially from you guys." His lighter was open now and he went wild with the flames, using different hand gestures to direct them at whatever he wanted.

Police cars were overturned and exploded. People were screaming in terror, trying to get away. Beaded drops of sweat formed on his forehead and dripped down. This was the fruit of his labour, he could taste it – sweet and satisfying.

When he was done, he turned to look at the girl. She seemed impressed. He gave her a lopsided smile, he was happy.

" Thank you, John," she said in a voice which sounded breathless. " Nice meeting you." She turned to leave. He raised an eyebrow – she knew his name.

" Hey, wait." He grabbed her arm. " Not so fast." She folded her arms and leaned against the wall. "What?" she asked.

"Come with me and see this guy Magneto. He's a mutant like me and you." She eyed him suspiciously. What was he up to? But anyway, there was no harm in trying, they couldn't do anything to her, that Magneto and John who could control fire. At most, she'd just end up with a sooty face and a bad temper.

" Well…ok then. Who's this Magneto guy anyway?" she asked.

John smiled, now Magneto could be happy too. He would be pleased if another mutant joined the Brotherhood. "I'll explain to you on the way," he said.

"I believe I shall be the one explaining," a low voice boomed from behind.

They jumped at the voice, and came face-to-face with Magneto and Mystique.

" Who are you guys?" the girl asked as she stepped backwards slowly. They seemed very intimidating, especially the woman in blue.

The man with white hair smiled. "I'm Magneto and this is Mystique." Mystique gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. He patted John on the back, " I see you've been having some fun here." Then, he faced the girl again. " Now, who are you?"

" Sandra. So what?"

"So…what's your real name, Sandra?"

She cocked her head slightly, a habit she had picked up from someone. "Paradox," she replied nonchalantly.

" Good. So are you coming with us?"

She nodded and followed them. To Pyro's delight, he could hear his name being mentioned on the news.


	5. Marie

A/N: Alrighty! Thanks for the reviews! I know I say this in most of my notes, but I really mean it. Thank you, thank you. Heh, so you thought Pyro kicked some serious ass eh? Oh well. Anyway, this chapter is going to be really short. Sorry guys! It's on Marie's thoughts and pretty much Ryro again. Ok, I better continue.

****

" If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all

Then between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own…"

~The Calling~

Marie sat down in class next to Bobby. Everything felt different without John. He always helped to ease the tension in class with his corny jokes. Sure, he was a jerk sometimes, but he was a close friend of hers. Maybe even closer.

Now that Jean was gone too, made things worse. She was one of the nicest teachers in the school and not as strict as Storm. She didn't deserve to die. Marie could feel Scott's pain as he struggled to teach the class. But she couldn't do anything to help him.

No matter how hard she tried, she found it difficult to concentrate and pay attention in class. Her grades were slacking and there was tons of homework left uncompleted. It was all because of John.

She lay awake during sleepless nights, thinking of him, only him. She even cried sometimes, trying to convince herself that all of this was just a dream and that she'd wake up soon to find him there next to her smirking away. She called out his name over and over again.

Bobby was sweet, there was no denying that. He was protective over her like any other guy would be. He took care of her well and loved her. His eyes were kind, warm and reassuring. Yes, she did love him too, but she had this thing for John.

She was kind of like Jean, trying to choose between Scott and Wolverine. Scott was like Bobby and Wolverine like John in a way. She couldn't have best of both worlds though, so she picked Bobby instead, since good girls flirt with the bad guys but don't take them home, like Jean said. And also, Bobby had asked her out first, so this was all due to a first come, first serve basis. But secretly, she also wanted John.

She missed him so much that it ached within her to see him again. To feel his presence and to breathe in that musky smell of smoke his body omitted.

Often, she would wonder whether he was thinking of her too. Whether he missed her or longed for her. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her and his magician-like fingers caressing her hair. But, did she deserve him? Afterall, he was the one who left her and Bobby was and always has been there for her. Sometimes, she felt embarrassed that she actually wanted John when she had Bobby already. 

She was drifting away from the lesson again. Her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help it. She couldn't bear looking at Scott another time, for if she did, the burden would be too much on her and she wouldn't be able to take it.

IT rustles. Like a taffeta skirt along the floor. In the leaves. Memories flow with it, along with a name. " John…" it cries out like a plea.


	6. New

A/N: Hmm…it seems that some of you don't really support Ryro. I know that in the movie, Rogue and Bobby are so made for each other but in an interview, they said something about a love triangle between the 3 of them. Ah but anyways…what about John/Kitty? Nah…but, actually they're pretty cute together…oh I dunno. 

****

" They say time cancels pain. I don't know about that. Years ago I lost two of my best friends, miles later I find I'm still living in the past."

~The Crow: City of Angels~

I sit in the vehicle, pulling my legs to my chest. There's plenty of space but I squeeze myself anyway. I wonder how I landed up in this position. Things were beginning to become more complicated.

Why had I accepted their offer? Because I was lonely and had nowhere else to go? Because they were mutants like me and offered me a little companionship, so I took it? What else did they know about me that I didn't know?

Mystique had transformed into an average 40 year old woman and she was driving the vehicle. Magneto sat next to her. He didn't move at all. He just sat there – stoned, looking at the road, never turning back.

John sits beside me, busying himself with the lighter. Everything is silent except for the roar of the engines and the rhythmic clicking of the lid of the lighter. The whole atmosphere made me feel edgy and uncomfortable. On top of that, John kept giving me quick glances as though there was something wrong with me.

Then, that dull pain came again. I sighed and rubbed my back. Recently, I felt pain in my back every now and then. Perhaps I should ask Magneto about when we got to wherever he wanted to take me.

They had said that they were part of this team called the Brotherhood – I think. This was my first time hearing such a name.

I recalled the time when I saw Alex and Chantal play in the band. Alex furiously playing the guitar and getting all the notes right, Chantal and her amazing voice. Their music was powerful and strong. It moved me and it was like I was drawn into their universe, their world, when they played.

Chantal, my poor Chantal. She was such an angel. She reminded me of a goddess. Lulling me to sleep as she tucked me into bed, playing those funny role-playing games with, where she was the mother and I was the stubborn child. I wanted to be like her, but I couldn't. At such a young age, I drank beer, smoked and was already a drug addict before they found me. And I wasn't beautiful either.

And then, there was Alex. The prince. The knight in shinning armour. He made us breakfast everyday, took us out to dine in decent restaurants once in awhile. 

That night, not only two lives were lost, but three. Chantal had just found out she was pregnant that month. We were all excited about it. I was hoping that the baby would be a girl and I could sort of be an elder sister to her. That time never came.

I snapped back to reality when I heard my name being called. We had reached the place where they lived. It was an enclosed area and looked like a science lab, especially with all those metal around to make it look as though the place was advanced in technology. I was still rubbing my back. It was so sore. I was in a hunched position as I walked.

"Don't slouch," Mystique warned. I straightened up and tried my best to walk normally.

"Pyro, could you show Paradox around?" said Magneto. John obeyed. Why did Magneto have to call everyone by their nicknames?

John showed me where my room was. It was plain and bare. A bed in the middle, all made up. I put my bag down and another larger bad which held some of the things I had taken from my apartment. Magneto had stopped there for awhile to allow me some time to pack up.

"I sleep in the other room," John pointed to next door. "Magneto and Mystique sleep there," he pointed out again.

He was about to leave me alone when something shiny caught his eye.

He stared at my neck. "What's that?"

"It's an engagement ring. It belonged to a friend," I said, shifting uncomfortably. The ring seemed to pull down my neck, heavy with loss. "Chantal."

"So where is she now?"

"In a better place," I said. I slipped a finger through it and turned it round nervously. "With the man who gave it to her." I gave a dry cough.

He nodded in reply and left.

I slipped into my new room and sat on the bed. I took out a mask made of white ceramic with a black-painted upturned smile and black accents above and below the vacant eyes. It is a mask of laughter and of despair, a face of pained and bitter irony.

I touched it and traced the patterns – like tears on the mask. I rocked myself to and fro. A small cry escaped from my mouth. Luckily, the door was shut and I was alone. I started to sob uncontrollably into my hands and my body was shaking violently.

__

Forever.

I looked again at the word engraved on the inside of the ring before letting it fall back on its chain against my neck.

__

Forever in pain.


	7. Losses

A/N: Haha! I know I haven't updated for at least a week already, but oh well, I guess I couldn't be bothered to type or maybe I'm just plain lazy. This chapter may offend some of those who support Bobby/Rogue. I've warned u…

****

"Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

There's just too much that time cannot erase"

~Evanescence~

When I woke up, it was still dark. I sat up in bed, cradling my bare knees, forehead pressed against them. My pillow fell on the floor. It was spongy with sweat. Another bad dream.

Moonlight shoe through the window and fell on my skin, reflecting the glinting drops of sweat formed there. In my mind, I heard Alex plying the electric guitar. It bore his longing up into the darkness like sparks, a music profound in its objectless desire, beautiful beyond solace or solution.

Maybe I got bad dreams because I was slightly telepathic. Sometimes, visions would just appear out of nowhere. I'd feel disorientated for a moment or two, then everything would go back to normal again. I keep dreaming of Alex and Chantal. They try to tell me something, but I can't understand them. Sometimes, I'd dream of the murder scene and other times, I'd just dream of something scary.

Footsteps could be heard outside. I peered through the slit of my agaping door – I hadn't bothered to close it. I made out John's figure standing there. He poked his head through the door into my room.

"Can't sleep?" he asked me.

"I guess," I replied. I could see that he had some soda in his hand. He probably woke up to have a midnight snack or something.

"Want some?" he asked, offering me his bottle of soda when he caught me eyeing it.

I accepted his offer and took a swig of it before handing it back. Suddenly, I blurted out, "You keep thinking of her."

His mouth opened in surprise, then closed again. He straightened himself before answering, " Who are you talking about?"

"Marie," the name slipped out of my mouth just like that. It came to my mind and I said it, without having to think about it or really getting what I had just said.

John's mouth twisted into a snarl. "Stop it! Don't you dare try and read my mind." He glared at me. "I hate that!" He spat out disgustedly. "Stop looking! Stop looking at me like that, you hear? I don't know who the fuck you're talking about," he replied as he walked away.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident," I apologised.

"Yeah, sure," he sneered at me.

I closed the door, my eyes downcast as I went back to sleep. Who is Marie? All I got was a girl with gloves and white streaks in her hair. I couldn't see her face.

"Rogue," I answered.

****

"For what its worth

I love you

And what is worse

I really do"

~The Cardigans~

"Marie? Marie?" Bobby waved his heads in front of her face. She was sitting there with him having lunch and stoning at the same time.

Blinking, she looked at Bobby. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" She poked at her food with her fork. Spaghetti. Nice, but she wasn't hungry.

Bobby sighed. He wondered what she kept thinking about. Maybe of John. St. John Allerdyce. The name rang in his mind. His best friend. Egoistic and humourous. The only guy who could make him laugh. Maybe he was a bad friend. He couldn't stop him from joining Magneto.

"I don't know Marie. It's just that, lately you've been different. You've lost your appetite and you seem very depressed. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her as he brushed strands of hair away from her face.

Marie started cracking her knuckles. She always did that when she was nervous. "I'm fine, thanks for asking though," she replied without looking at him. It was just like Bobby, always the one worrying about her.

"Marie," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Look at me."

She turned to meet his gaze. "Maybe we should let things settle down for awhile before rushing into anything," she said.

"But, Marie…you know we could take it slow if you like," he protested.

"No, Bobby. I mean…I think we should just be friends. I'm not ready for this yet," her expression pained as she spoke.

He took a deep breath. 'Calm down. That's right Bobby, calm down,' he told himself. "I understand," it came out constipated. "You know you can always count on me if you need someone to talk to," he said as he hugged her, grasping her, as though he was clinging on to his last chance.

"Thanks," she replied as he released her. Quickly, he finished up his lunch and made his way out of the dinning area. He couldn't believe that he had been dumped by the love of his life – the woman he was always very devoted to. Maybe she needed some time alone, some time to sort things out. Bobby loved her enough to let her go.

The wind blew in hot and dry as her hair flew about. "I'm waiting…" she whispered silently to herself.


End file.
